


Trapped In The Closet: miraculous

by ladybugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bomb, Closets, Cussing, F/M, Funny, Guns, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Just the best, Shit goes down, Trapped In A Closet, based on trapped in the closet 1-33, musical sorta, rkelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is R-Kellys trapped in the closet told by Miraculous LB characters.</p>
<p>Sylvester-adrien<br/>Cathy/mary- alix<br/>Rufus-kim<br/>Chuck-nathanel<br/>James-ivan<br/>Gwendolyn-mari<br/>Twan-plagg<br/>And many more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped In The Closet: miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> http://r.search.yahoo.com/_ylt=A0SO8ydwv2lXb1kAuHVx.9w4;_ylu=X3oDMTByYnR1Zmd1BGNvbG8DZ3ExBHBvcwMyBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNzcg--/RV=2/RE=1466576880/RO=10/RU=http%3a%2f%2fm.youtube.com%2fwatch%3fv%3dO8Y02q_CH4M/RK=0/RS=dZLHmDqk4DWy8G17zbsroBJRdUs-
> 
> That is the link to the backround music to help the mood.  
> This was inspierd by rkellys trapped in the closet. If you havent seen it i recomend that you do its amazing!   
> Anyway i am happy to give you this(°•°) enjoy!

 Adrien:Seven o'clock in the morning and the rays from the sun wake me. I'm scratch'n and yawn'n . in a bed that dont belong to me and a voice yells,

Alix: "Good morning darlin,"

From the bathroom then she comes out and kisses me and to my shock , she aint mari. 

Now I've got this dumb look on my face like, what have i done? How could i be so dumb to have laid here till the crack of dawn? Lost the track of time man, what was on my mind!

From the club,went to her home and didnt plan to stay that long. Here i am, quickly tryin to put on my clothes. Lookin for my car keys. Tryin to get on up out the door then she streched her hands in front of it and said.

"You cant come this way!"

Looked at her, like she was crazy and said.

"Lady move out my way! I gotta wife at home."

She said,

"Please dont go out there!"

"Lady i gotta get home!"

She said,her husband was walkn up stairs.

"Shh,shh quite hurry up and get in the closet."

She said "dont make one sound or some shit will go down!"

I said, "why dont i just jump out the window?"

"Yea , except for one thing , im on the 5th floor."

"Shit think, shit think. shit put me in the closet."

And now im in this dark closet, tryin to figure out just how im gonna get stupid ass up outta this house.

Then he walks in and yells,"im home!"

She says,"kim,im in the room."

Walks in there with a smile on his face sayin,

"Honey, I've been missin' you."

She hops all over him and says

"Ivr cooked and ran your bath water."

Im tellin you now, this girl is so good that she deserves an oscar.

Throws her in bed and starts shedn her clothes off. Im in the closet, like man, what the fuck is going on!

Your not gonna believe it but things get worst as the storie gose on.

Next thing you know,a call comes through on my cell phone. I tried my hardest to put it on vibrate. But the way he acted i could tell it was too late.

He hopped up and said,

"there's a mystery going on and im gonna solve it!"

And im like god please, dont let this man open this closet!

He walks in the bath room and looks behind the door.

She says

"Kim, come back to bed!"

He says

"Bitch say no more!"

He pulls back the shower curtain while shes biting her nails. Then he walks back to the room

Right now im sweatn like hell!

Checks under the bed.

Then under the dresser.

He looks at the closet.

And i pull out my baretta.

He walks up to the closet .

He gose up to the closet.

Now hes at the closet.

Fuck hes opening the closet...

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
